


Those nights.

by qabxl



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, adventure core pov, but when i wrote it i thought about factventure, factventure - Freeform, tho its not implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qabxl/pseuds/qabxl
Summary: It was your personal ritual.
Relationships: Adventure Core/Fact Core
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Those nights.

**Author's Note:**

> hi so it's my first fic here :))  
> hope you like it!
> 
> also i'm very sorry for mistakes! english isn't my first language

I still remember those nights.  
I remember when, ignoring the water bill, you filled the bathtub with so much water that all I could see was your red knees and your heavy head. You rested it on the white edge and you closed your eyes. The bathroom smelled beautifully with all the scented oils with which you colored the contents of the log. It was your ritual on Wednesdays every two weeks. I never wanted to bother you then during this moment. I usually only stepped in to do my evening toilet. You always sat there, with a book in your dry hands and in your old reading glasses. Your wet, dark hair was brushed away from your eyes. These baths lasted quite a long time. You could sit two hours there, but you usually read the hour.  
I remember this one time, when you let me come in to you. You put down your book, allowed yourself to lean on my chest, putting down the glasses and closing your eyelids, and the water rose higher and almost poured out of the tub. I wrapped my arms around you and you held them, occasionally tickling my hand with your fingers. I showered you with tender kisses on your lips and along the entire length of your neck. I remember how you left, and although the feeling of water temperature could be compared to boiling water, I was cold because of lack of your body. You took your towel and by turning towards the wall mirror you started to wipe yourself with it. I watched you carefully, and then you put on your fluffy robe and left the steamy room.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear the next one will be better


End file.
